dragonquestmonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Material Family
Rank F Bag o' laughs BagofLaughs (Found on Xeroph Isle) (Fear-monger / None) - Platypunk & Firespirit Shadow (Found on Infant Isle) (Reaper / Zammeister) - Bag o' laughs & Dracky Dancing flame (Found on Xeroph Isle) (Fire Fighter / Frizzmeister) - Bag o' laughs & Firespirit - Frostburn & Shadow Frostburn (Found on Xeroph Isle) (Icemeister / Crackmeister) - Dancing flame & Silvapithecus - Dancing flame & Dragon slime - Dragon slime & Silvapithecus Spitnik (Found on Xeroph Isle) (Frizz & Bang / Bangmeister) - Frostburn & Firespirit Rank E Goodybag (Found on Palaish Isle) (Enfeebler / None) - See urchin & Bag o' laughs - Bag o' laughs & Bag o' laughs King kelp (Found on Palaish Isle) (All-Rounder / None) - Goodybag & See urchin Wax murderer Candle (Found on Palaish Isle) (Fire Fighter / None) - Bag o' laughs & Mummy boy Rank D Cannibox (Found on Palaish Isle) (Fear-monger / Desperado) - Goodybag & Goodybag Rockbomb (Martyr / None) - Skipper & Spitnik Anchorman (Materialist / None) - Dingaling & Demon family * Gold golem Goldman (Found on Palaish Isle) (Iceplosion Slashes / Psycho) - Rockbomb & Nardragon - Goodybag & Dessert demon - Golem & Drakularge Mecha-mynah Mecah-mynah (Found on Celeste Isle) (Bird Brain / Artful Dodger) - Gold golem & Fencing fox Rank C Mud mannequin (Found on Fert Isle) (Dancer / None) - Wax murderer & Skeleton Dingaling (Found on Fert Isle) (Materialist / None) - Firespirit & Mud mannequin mecha-mynah & cryphon Hunter mech (Found on Celeste Isle) (Anti-metal / Metal beater) - Metal slime knight & Lethal armour Puppeteer (All-Rounder / None) - Dingaling & Skeleton m Rank B Jum (Defender / None) - Grim rider & Pupeteer - Wrecktor & Shadow - Wrecktor & Material family (?) Mimic (Nightmare / Critical Massacre) - Lethal armour & Cannibox Rank A Golem (Materialist / Psycho) - Rockbomb & Gigantes Living statue (Barricade / Critical Massacre) - Buffalogre & Golem - Metal slime knight & Golem Boe (Fortifier / None) - Mum & Nature family - Boh & Nature family - Jum & Nature family Mum (Mage-Aid / None) - Boe & Material family - Boh & Material family - Jum & Material family Boh (Healer / None) - Mum & Beast family - Jum & Beast family - Boe & Beast family Rank S Trap box (Found on Infern Isle (Last dungeon, doesn't respawn)) (Fear-monger / Critical Massacre) - None but can be made like mimic X mimic and cannibox X metal kiaser slime Killing machine (Assassin / Double Trouble) - Hunter mech & Mechan-o'-wyrm * - Hunter mech & Phantom swordsman * Mumboh-jumboe (Barricade / Bangmeister) - (Mum & Boh) & (Jum & Boe) * Rank X Ruin (Niflheim / Last Ward, Critical Massacre) - Gold golem & Mumboh-jumboe * - Living statue & Mumboh-jumboe * Psaro Pizzaro (Niflheim / Psycho, Desperado) - Roseguardin & Ruin * Estark (Estark / Double Trouble) Whackproof Fizzleproof Vulnerable to sleep - Psaro & Beetlebully * Defeat Comissioner Solitaire, Get key, Open door in sewers save before going Category:Monster families